filmfandomcom-20200223-history
Keystone Kops
Die Keystone Kops (manchmal auch die Keystone Cops) war eine Schauspielergruppe die während der Stummfilmzeit von 1912 bis 1917 in mehreren Slapstick-Filmen der Filmfirma Keystone Comedy Film Company auftraten. Idee Filme über trottelige Cops zu drehen kam Hank Mann, der in den ersten Filmen der Reihe die Rolle von Chief Tehiezel übernahm. Charakterbeschreibung Bei den Keystone Kops handelte es sich um einen wilden Haufen von vertrottelten Polizisten, die vor allem durch die wilden Verfolgungsjagden von Verdächtigen bekannt und populär wurden. Angeführt wurden sie vom Chief Tehiezel. Die Polizisten hatten alle einen guten Charakter, allerdings wurden sie meistens nur durch ihre Tollpatschigkeit zum Ziel geführt. So wurde auch Fatty Arbuckle Teil des Teams als er in dem Film Fatty joins the Force durch eine Ungeschicklichkeit einem kleinen Mädchen das Leben rettete. Die Cops Hank Mann verkörperte in den ersten Filmen die Rolle von Chief Tehiezel. Daneben waren George Jeske, Bobby Dunn, Mack Riley, Charles Avery, Herold Goodwin, Slim Summerville, Heinie Conklin und Edgar Kennedy als Cops in der Filmreihe zu sehen. Dieses Team bestand hauptsächlich aus ehemaligen Zirkusclowns und Preisboxern. Sie gehörten zum Eisernen Bestand der Filmfirma Keystone. Später wurde wechselte die Besetzung und an der Produktion der Film beteiligten sich unter anderem Charlie Chaplin, Fatty Arbuckle, Al St. John, Ben Turpin, Harry Langdon, Ford Sterling, Chester Conklin und viele mehr. Ihre Filme Ihre Filmkarriere begann im Jahr 1912 mit dem Film Hoffmeyer's Legacy. Der Erfolg dieser Gruppe begann aber erst ein Jahr mit dem Film The Bangville Police bei dem auch die Schauspielerin Mabel Normand mitwirkte. Produziert wurden die Filme von Mack Sennett. Es folgten zahlreiche Filme mit den Cops und sie beeinflussten unter anderem auch die Produktionen der ihrer Konkurrenzstudios. Die Figur des trotteligen Cops wurde zum festen Bestandteil des Stummfilms. 1914 feierte Charlie Chaplin sein Filmdebüt in dem Film Making a Living, in dem auch die Cops auftraten. Kurz waren sie gemeinsam in Mack Sennetts ersten Langspielfilm Tillie's Punctured Romance zu sehen, in diesem Film spielte auch Marie Dressler mit. Bis 1917 traten die Cops regelmäßig in Kurz- und Langfilmen des Studios auf. Danach verschwanden sie langsam von der Kinoleinwand. 1935 verwirklichten die Warner Brothers zusammen mit dem Regisseur Ralph Staub den Kurzfilm Keystone Hotel. Der Film sollte ein Revival darstellen, doch weitere Filme wurden durch die Warner Brothers nicht produziert. Buster Keaton sorgte mit Filmen Im Jahr 1955 produzierten die beiden Spaßvögel Abbott und Costello den Film Abbott und Costello Meet the Keystone Kops bei dem Hank Mann, Heinie Conklin, Herold Goodwin und Mack Sennett einen Gastauftritt haben. Im Jahr 2010 wurde ein verschollener Film mit dem Titel A Thief Catcher aus dem Jahr 1914 wiederentdeckt. Die Cops in der Popkultur Die Cops beeindruckten auch die nachfolgenden Generationen der Filmemacher, aber auch die ihrer Zeit. Buster Keaton war einer der ersten der mit Filmen wie The Goat and Cops die Cops kopierte und parodierte. In Mel Brooks’ letzte Verrücktheit: Silent Movie parodierte Mel die Protogonisten der Serie ebenfalls. Weitere Einflüsse sind in Star Wars: The Clone Wars zu finden. Hier wurden Androiden erstellt die den Cops nachgebildet wurden. Filmografie (Auswahl) * Bangville Police (1913) mit Mabel Normand * Mabel’s Dramatic Career (1913) * Barney Oldfield's Race for a Life (1913) * Mabel's New Hero (1913) * Fatty joins the Force (1913) * Making a Living (1914) mit Charles Chaplin * Tillie's Punctured Romance (1914) * In the Clutches of the Gang (1914) * The Noise of Bombs (1914) * A Thief Catcher (1914) * Wished on Mabel (1915) * Mabel, Fatty and the Law (1915) * Love, Loot and Crash (1915) * Wished on Mabel (1915) * Love, Speed and Thrills (1915) * Keystone Hotel(1935) * Abbott und Costello Meet the Keystone Kops (1955) Kategorie:Filmfigur